


And all these emoticons and words try to make it better (but they only make it worse)

by akhikosanada



Series: OTP Prompts [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Underage Drinking, aomine's partying and drunk-texting, kagami's a sleepyhead, third-year aokaga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akhikosanada/pseuds/akhikosanada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP Prompt - Texts From Last Night: "(651): I'll truly miss your penis but your use of phrases such as bae, yolo, swag, and totes have ruined how attractive you once were."</p>
<p>"“hey bae, will you miss me when i’m gone?”<br/>Taiga stares nonplussed at the 2:47am that flashes at the top of his phone, before reading the text once again. Not only was his boyfriend currently getting fucked up at one of his Touou teammates’ birthday party, Aomine Daiki also thought it was apparently a good idea to drunk-text him at almost 3 a.m. while he knew damn well Taiga had a Math exam in the morning he could not dare to be late to - he had even borrowed Midorima’s lucky pencil for the special occasion because Kuroko had told him there was <em>no way I will let you copy my answers, Kagami-kun</em>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And all these emoticons and words try to make it better (but they only make it worse)

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title: Emoticons - The Wombats

“hey bae, will you miss me when i’m gone?”

Taiga stares nonplussed at the 2:47am that flashes at the top of his phone, before reading the text once again. Not only was his boyfriend currently getting fucked up at one of his Touou teammates’ birthday party, Aomine Daiki also thought it was apparently a good idea to drunk-text him at almost three in the morning while he knew damn well Taiga had a Math exam in the morning he could not dare to be late to - he had even borrowed Midorima’s lucky pencil for the special occasion because Kuroko had told him there was _no way I will let you copy my answers, Kagami-kun_.

His phone flashes again: “omg u totes need to get ur ass here sakurai just spartan kicked a guy for calling him a flamer #yolo”

Taiga’s thumb flies across the keyboard.

“I’ll truly miss your penis but your use of words and phrases such as bae, yolo, swag, and totes have ruined how attractive you once were.”

Taiga groans as he lets his head fall back in the pillow, and has but the time to turn and snuggle in his blanket when the phone vibrates, and the FUCK EVERYTHING he screams in English reverberates through the flat.

“凸(｀0´)凸”

Are you fucking kidding me.

“I def won’t miss your emoticons, that’s for sure.”

“sunglasses emoji”

“DONT SPELL THEM OUT EITHER YOU ASSHOLE.”

“well i fo sho wont miss ur non-indoor voice bellowing in my ear”, and a second text follows just after “tho im sure u yell loud enough so that ill hear u all across the pacific ocean anyway ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯”

If Taiga wasn’t so busy getting angry over Aomine’s smugness even through fucking texts, he would definitely feel at least a little pang of sadness, he thinks. 

“I hope you get run down by a car in the middle of the LA traffic while you’re there, ahomine. That way I won’t have to see your shit-eating smile anymore.” He types quickly a “Because I won’t miss that either, just so you know.”

“well i hope u get fat.” And Taiga is almost offended, until the screen flashes bright again against his drowsy eyes, “if u do then i def wont be missing ur glorious abs.”

He doesn’t know how, but he finds himself smiling. Even though it’s almost been a year since they started dating, it’s also been a while since they last bantered like this through obnoxious text messages in the middle of the night. His thumb acts without thinking.

“I won’t miss you waking me up in the middle of the night with bullshit texts.”

“i wont miss u waking me up every morning with fucking my chemical romance u emo nerd”

“I won’t miss you calling me a emo nerd, asshole fuckboy”

“i wont miss ur cooking either if u want to know. like who puts tabasco in all their fucking dishes.”

Taiga laughs light-heartedly, remembering how many times his boyfriend’s dark skin turned bright, sweaty red because of the spices. “Too hot hot damn call the police and the firemen”

“i wont miss u answering literally anything with a quote from every fucking song that comes on the radio”

“How could this happen to me. I’ve made my mistakes. Got nowhere to run. The night goes on as I’m fading away.”

“STOP OMG (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻”

It’s silent for a while, then. Taiga stares at the selfie of him and Aomine that serves as his screensaver - Kuroko had set it up for him while he wasn’t looking one day and he never bothered changing it. Aomine was there, arm slung around his shoulder, all dark skin and white-teethed smile and eyes blue blue blue like the ocean after a storm, and Taiga thinks of the waves that crash the same way both on LA beaches and Japanese shores. Images come to him, of a night that seems both minutes and years away now, of sandy yellow in wet dark blue hair turning almost purple in the moonlight, of nails digging in bodies and fingers brushing hair, of fluttering eyelashes and flushing cheekbones, of lips against lips and skin against skin. He closes his eyes and almost falls back asleep, until he feels one last vibration.

“Taiga, you really think there’s no way for you to come with me after graduation?” The text reads.

Taiga clutches his blanket as he turns to his side.

“Good night, Daiki.”


End file.
